


But It's Better If You Do

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Athlete Johnny, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, Cabarets, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Pole Dancing, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: Johnny Suh- Star running back at Clemson University. The NCAA Championship game is right around the corner. He's working harder and harder as the game nears. His best friend and teammate Jongin doesn't wanna see his friend burnout before they even play- so he takes Johnny out to let loose and relax~Based on But It's Better If You Do by Panic! At The Disco(rated teen for cursing and mentions of cabarets and exotic dancers)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 24





	But It's Better If You Do

"John, come on man! You've been stressing about the playoffs for weeks. You're gonna be burnt out before we even play. Let's go out. I have the perfect place." Jongin smiled- and damn did it look evil. 

I sighed, pushing my hair back.

"Nini, we're college seniors, we got the NCAA championship coming up, we can't afford to do anything stupid." 

"Johnny, man, trust me. You know my Sehunnie so well. I met him at this place. Trust me. It's secluded. My cousin can get us in." 

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. As long as you promise its not anything crazy." 

"I promise." Jongin placed a hand on my shoulder, sounding sincere- but the glint in his eyes scared me.

-

"Jongin why the fuck would you take me to a strip club?" I whisper-yelled as we followed his cousin, Namjoon, through a semi-crowded club. 

"First, the only thing on your mind 24/7 is football and running. You need a break. Second, Namjoon is a rich as fuck CEO who can get us in places like this that are private. Third, this is a cabaret, not a strip club. These are professionals. I met Sehun here. He was a dancer before we got together."

My jaw dropped. 

"Sehun, sweet Sehun, worked here?" 

"He did until he moved in with me. Joon's got my family loaded, so Sehun didn't need the job anymore." Jongin shrugged and gestured towards his cousin. 

"Namjoon's got a boy here too. He'll introduce us after the show." Jongin winked as Namjoon brought us up front towards the stages in a more secluded room. 

"So, this is the VIP room. The best workers are usually placed on these stages." Namjoon said, laughing at the unimpressed look on my face.

"I appreciate you doing this, Mr. Kim, but this isn't really my thing." I muttered.

"Call me Namjoon, I'm not that much older, and you might just change your mind." Namjoon winked. 

"JOONIE!" A boy dressed in a white lingerie set and bunny ears squealed as he ran over to said man. The boy's heels clicked loudly as he ran to Namjoon's now opened arms. 

"Kookie, how are you?" 'Kookie' sat down in the young CEO's lap, making himself comfy.

"Great now that you're here Joonie. Hi, Jongin! Who's your friend?" Kookie gave a cute smile, showcasing why he was dressed in bunny ears and a fluffy tail. 

"Kook, this is my friend Johnny. He needs to let loose and relax, but he thinks this isn't his scene. His type is small, cute, pretty, and he likes big eyes. He likes little twinks." Jongin winked and I slapped his thigh causing him to jump.

"Well, Minhyungie will be performing soon. He's pretty much what you described. He's pretty close to your age, Johnny." Kookie shrugged. 

"I don't know, Kookie, thank you though. I might just go get a drink." I stood up, and Kookie jumped off of Namjoon's lap. 

"John, Minhyung is my best friend back there and he needs someone fun too. You fit him. You're tall, handsome," Minghyung grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, gaining a whistle from Namjoon before I grabbed it and put it back down, "have a hot as fuck body, and big hands. Minhyung will die. Please stay and watch him. I'll go get drinks." 

Kookie pushed me back in my seat and I laid my head back against the chair in defeat. 

Kookie smiled and took our drink orders before clicking his way back to the bar.

"What'd you think?" Namjoon asked me, raising a brow.

"I mean, he's pretty, very pretty, but I don't feel like I should be here."

Kookie arrived with our drinks right as the lights went down and the stage lit up. 

I took my whiskey and sat back, glancing over as Kookie took his seat on Namjoon's lap again. Jongin looked over and winked. 

"Minhyung is up." Jongin whispered, sipping his wine.

A sensual sounding song began to play and a short boy in a long coat walked out. 

Then the long picked up to a more Latin dance feel, and the boy dropped the coat to showcase an obscene pair of booty shorts that accentuate his big ass and a mesh cropped top. Oh, was that a belly button ring? Damn. He looked gorgeous. 

As the singer began, the boy grabbed the pole at center stage and turned around to give his pretty ass a shake. He turned and dropped, making sure everyone's eyes were on him.

I kept my eyes glued to the enchanting boy as his makeup glittered under the lights and his heels sparkled as he moved. 

I only looked away to Namjoon, two seats away, smirking at me between sips of his peach and lime daiquiri. 

Minhyung ended his performance with a spin around the pole before going into a full split on the floor, pushing his fat ass out the back of his shorts more. Before we stood up, he locked eyes with me, and I almost stopped breathing. 

Minhyung left the stage as a worker came out to collect all of his tips. There had to be thousands there. 

-

Once the lights came up, Kookie, Namjoon, and Jongin all turned to smirk at me.

"So Johnny, how was my friend?" Kookie feigned innocence as he tilted his head to the side. 

"He's gorgeous, Kookie." I breathed out, still out of it.

"Call me Jungkook when we're alone like this, but yes. Now I just got a text," Jungkook held up his phone and shook it in front of my face, "From my dear friend that I need to "Get that hot jock back here immediately." So I told him "Good thing he likes twinks." And he's waiting, so let's go." Jungkook got up and pulled me up out of my chair as my mouth felt dry. I grabbed my drink and downed it before being pulled backstage. 

-

Jungkook brought me to a room down a dark red hallway.

"These are the private rooms. You usually have to pay big money to get back here." Jungkook said before knocking lightly on the door.

"I don't really have much money-" I started. 

"Listen, even if you had to pay, which you don't because Minhyung wants you, Namjoon would totally pay for you." Jungkook winks as the door opens. 

Minhyung was standing there in a sheer robe that revealed pretty pink lace panties and matching stockings underneath. A matching bralette delicately sat on his pretty chest. 

"Hi, I'm Minhyung. I've never seen you around before." The dancer's cute voice pulled me out of my little trance. 

I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, uh, Namjoon, he brought my friend and I here."

"Well, come on in and tell me more. Thanks Kookie." Minhyung giggled cutely and Jungkook gave me a shove into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Now, tell me why you're here?" Minhyung placed his palms on my chest, looking up at me with the biggest, round doe eyes. 

"My friend dragged me here because I was worried about our championship game and didn't stop practicing." Minhyung giggled again and placed his forehead against my chest.

"So you play football with Jongin?" 

"Yeah."

"Big deal playing for Clemson. What position? I don't know much about football, but your body is really nice." Minhyung purred, running his hands over the dips of my abs through my shirt.

"Running Back." 

"So you got lots of stamina~" Minhyung's big eyes were staring up at me again. I wanted to touch him so bad, but I kept my hands to my sides. 

"I'd say. I run marathons too." I laughed awkwardly, trying to calm myself. 

"Perfect." Minhyung took my hand, pulling me further into the dimly lit room until I was pushed down in a chair.

I watched as the pretty boy walked around me, white heels clicking softly as the music from the outside poured in. 

"Can I help you relax-?"

"John."

"Johnny~ can I help you?" Minhyung giggled. Gosh his laugh was adorable. 

"You're so pretty." I breathed out, finally. 

"I'm glad you think so. I think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen." Minhyung murmured softly as he took a seat on my lap. 

It took all my willpower not to but my hands on his beautiful wide hips. 

Minhyung moved his hips sensually, beautifully. He really knew what he was doing. 

"You can touch you know." The boy on my lap had his doe eyes on me, his face was close enough that I could feel his breath. 

"But I thought that you weren't supposed to touch during a-" 

"A lap dance? I invited you back here, I want you to touch me." Minghyung whispered the last part against my ear.

I gently placed my hands on his waist, looking up to make sure it was okay. 

The dancer let out another boisterous laugh. 

"Come on Johnnyyyy. I saw you looking at my butt when I was on stage, put your hands there." Minhyung was still laughing as he got up and stood between my thighs. 

The boy grabbed my hands and placed them directly on his ass. 

I gave it a squeeze, loving all there was to grab. 

"You have the most beautiful ass." I looked up at Minhyung's pretty face, taking in the way pink spread up his cheeks.

"I used to be insecure about it." 

"How could you ever? You're gorgeous all over. And you looked so pretty while dancing. You're really good." I squeezed his ass again before moving my hands back up to his waist, trying to pull the boy back on my lap.

Minhyung sat down and slumped against me, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

I gently ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner. 

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, not wanting to disturb the boy who was now shaking softly on my lap.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just, you're really nice." Minhyung pulled back and his eyes were wet with tears. It made his eyes look even bigger. I hate to think it's pretty, but he's just so pretty no matter what.

"You don't need to cry over that, here." I gently picked up the crying boy and he instantly wrapped his legs around my waist.

I laid Minhyung on the soft bed in the room. I pushed his hair out of his face, taking in the pretty makeup adorning his delicate features. His big eyes, high cheekbones, cute cheeks. Minhyung was breathtaking. 

"Stop staring." The dancer whined, covering his face with his hands.

"What happened to that confidence from earlier, Minhyungie?" I murmured, removing said boy's hands from his face. 

Minhyung's face was bright red, a shy smile was placed on his pretty lips.

"It's easier knowing the people watching are only watching my body for entertainment. I'd be naive to even think someone liked me, or my dancing. " The boy whispered. 

I ran my thumb over his cheek. 

"You're a really talented dancer. And you're so, so pretty. Beautiful is more like it." 

"Stop being so nice. We only have like 15 minutes left in here. I'll just get you off and you can leave." Tears fell from Minhyung's eyes. 

"No, let's talk. Let me get to know you first? Then I'll get your number, and take you out for coffee sometime?" Minhyung's big eyes widened, making then impossibly prettier.

"You mean it?" The pretty dancer breathed out, sitting up and searching my eyes for sincerity. 

I smiled.

"Of course. I'd be stupid to let such a beautiful, talented one slip away." I winked and Minghyung jumped forward to wrap his arms around my shoulders and bury his face into my neck.

"I'd love that so much! But I want hot chocolate, coffee is too bitter." Minhyung muttered cutely, making my heart explode. 

"God, you're adorable." 

"Am I? Tell me how~"

"Oh the confidence is back." I grinned and the dancer pulled me on the bed so he could settle back on my lap.

"I like praise." Minghyung whispered.

"I'll praise you then, baby boy. You have the widest eyes. They're so big and bright. I feel like they hold the universe." Minhyung's eyes sparkled. 

"And your body. You have the biggest, perky ass, baby. And your thighs, they're so nice to hold." I grasped the back of the boy's thighs, loving how big they were, complimenting his booty perfectly. 

Minhyung gasped as I squeezed his thighs before moving to his ass. 

"And your little tummy is really cute," I moved the sheer robe out of the way, "it compliments your soft appearance. I just wanna give it kisses." I laid Minhyung back, giving him kisses on his stomach until he was giggling. 

"Gosh you're so cheesy." Minhyung laughed, slapping my chest.

"Trust me, I can be much cheesier. I live for being romantic." I grinned, gaining another cute giggle from the dancer. 

"You know I've never just randomly invited a person back here, well without them paying at least." Minghyung pushed my shirt up, running his cold fingers over my abs. 

I shivered.

"I'm really the first? Out of all the handsome rich people that probably come here?" I muttered. 

"Yeah. You're the only one to ever catch my eyes."

I leaned in slightly, and Minghyung closed his eyes, gently grabbing my biceps.

Just as our lips were about to meet, a knock at the door ruined it.

"Minhyung, time's up!" 

I got off of Minhyung, helping him up. 

The dancer's face was bright red, and honestly I probably wasn't much better.

"Thank you, Johnny." The boy grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down to kiss my forehead.

I pushed his hair behind his ear before I cupped his face, my big hand making Minhyung look even tinier, before I lightly brushed my lips against his.

As we parted, I quickly grabbed my phone and opened my contacts. 

"Add your number, I'll text you as soon as I leave. Please text me back when you get home." 

Minghyung smiled his shy smile before taking my phone and typing quickly. 

He locked the device before placing it back in my hand. As he opened the door to be escorted away with the tall bouncer who was waiting, I opened my phone to see-

Mark❤  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

Mark. My beautiful Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! Might do a sequel where they actually have their first date? Idk.
> 
> Also the song Mark dances to in my mind is Talk with Your Body by Jason Derulo~
> 
> I love Mark's big booty and just Mark in lingerie would be so hot he's just so prettyyyyyyyy


End file.
